Demons and Ceilings
by SebbyCiel5927
Summary: Ciel made a bet with himself. A bet that will decide if he will confess to Sebastian or not. What will be Sebastian's answer? Sorry, I'm not that good with summaries.


**A/N: Well, I'm sorry for not uploading for quite long. I'm just buried under schoolwork, especially with my finals nearby. But I'll try my best! In any case, last warning: this is boyxboy, so don't like- don't read. Also, I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Too bad, I guess. Please enjoy! **

"Sebastian." The boy behind the mahogany desk interrupted the silence of the room.

-"Yes, bocchan?" the butler who poured tea replied smoothly without any delay.

-"I want you answer to my question, that's an order."

-"I'm listening."

A little blush tinted the porcelain cheeks. "Can… can demons walk on ceilings?"

The question lingered in the air.

"Dang" the boy thought. "Such a childish question for the earl of Phantomhive! What was I even thinking?! Darn!" he buried his face (which seemed to get hotter by every second) in one of the plenty documents that lay on his desk.

Sebastian, on his side, hid his smirk as he leaned down to pour the tea into the fine china cup. "A question of a pure curiosity, isn't it? Bocchan is such a child after all." he mused to himself. "I must not miss such a great opportunity to tease him." The demon decided.

"Does bocchan compares us demons to flies?" he asked grinning at his master.

-"O-of course not! Such idiotic q-questions you have, Sebastian!" the boy stammered, inwardly cursing the blush that insisted on spreading stubbornly all over his face. "I'm the master here; I can ask any question I want. Besides, if you compared me to a caterpillar once, why can't I compare you to a fly?" He tried to regain some of his authority by changing the subject "You still didn't answer my question."

-"Well…" the butler's lips tugged up in a smirk. "Demons can't really walk upon ceilings. Perhaps walls, but certainly not ceilings." Sebastian served the tea, bowed and went out of the study. But just before he closed the heavy oak door to the study he overheard a very odd sentence his master uttered quietly: "Dang, I knew demons can love just as they can walk on ceilings. Such a stupid gamble I made."

"So this is what was bothering you, bocchan." Sebastian smirked. He turned around and disappeared in the dark hallway with a marvelous plan hatching in his devilish mind.

The calm night that followed the rainy day brought clear skies and bright moon. It was already much past Ciel's bedtime, and the boy finished signing the last document for the day putting it into the neat pile that rested on his desk. To clear his mind, the boy decided to wander around alone for a little while without summoning his butler. Eventually he wandered to a place he felt most safe and natural in: his own room. With a defeated sigh, a tiny sign of weakness the boy allowed himself to show when he was all alone, he opened the door. In the moment he entered he felt something wasn't right. That was until a black figure appeared from thin air. Ciel yelped in surprise and his heart gave a leap. When he accustomed to the dimly lit room he had a chance to study the silhouette more closely. Realization flooded his face, immediately followed by anger. "Sebastian! What the hell you were thinking?! I almost had a heart attack! And why are you…upside-down?"

A pleased sly smirk appeared on the butler's face that hanged right on the level of his master's face. "My, my, bocchan, it would be unforgivable if a Phantomhive butler such as me wouldn't be able to fulfill such a request as walking on the ceiling." The butler's sweet breath fanned the master's face while the boy was at loss of words. Ciel slowly shifted his gaze to the ceiling where Sebastian's feet were firmly planted. "And since you already gambled…" Sebastian whispered locking his arms behind Ciel's head and bringing his lips to land on the other pair. Ciel froze in his place for a few seconds, but eventually he relaxed and his eyelids fluttered shut as he melted into the gentle kiss, burying his own hands in the silky black hair that tickled his face.

At some point Ciel freed himself from the hold of those devilish hands and took the much needed gulp of air. "S-Sebastian" he panted "why?"

The butler chuckled and de-attached himself from the ceiling, landing gracefully on his two feet. "Why, bocchan, didn't you made a bet with yourself? If I were to say that I can walk on the ceiling, you would confess your love to me tonight, and if I said I couldn't, you would remain silent. Am I correct?"

Ciel was at loss of words again. "H-How did you know?" he finally cried in surprise.

-"Hmm… let's just say I heard about it accidentally. But bocchan, I want you to know…"

The demon came closer to his master and cupped the boy's face in his hands as the last looked with hopeful, but somewhat fearful eyes at him. "That it doesn't matter what I'm capable of doing, because I will love you forever."


End file.
